¿Prejuícios o amor?
by Jormundgander
Summary: La continuación de mi anterior fic: "Un amor jamás pensado" Tras los incidentes ocurridos en Navidad, y la complicación de su amor. Los prejuicios de la sociedad, sobretodo de la familia complicaran la vida de nuestros chicos. El caso es, podrán seguir su amor o deberán dejarlo atrás. ¿Podrán ante la presión? Destiel (DeanXCastiel, lo pongo por si acaso). Explícito.
1. 1:OH, OH Feicidades

**Saludos: **Que tal estais, hoy os traigo mi último fic. Pensaba hacerlo todo en capítulo(este y el duguiente), pero otra vez sin saber como se me ha alargado demasiado. En verdad todo iba a ser de "Un amor Jamás pensado" pero preferí dividir las historias en 2. Bueno, os dejo ya. Lo de siempre: deseo que os guste y espero reviews. Aloha, disfrutad.

**Résumen:** La continuación de mi anterior fic: "Un amor jamás pensado" Tras los incidentes ocurridos en Navidad, y la complicación de su amor. Los prejuicios de la sociedad, sobretodo de la familia complicaran la vida de nuestros chicos. El caso es, podrán seguir su amor o deberán dejarlo atrás. ¿Podrán ante la presión? Destiel (DeanXCastiel, lo pongo por si acaso). Explícito.

**CAPITULO 1: OH, OH (FELICIDADES DEAN)**

Era nueve de enero. Dean había pasado las peores y mejores navidades de su vida. Pero ahora poseía el bien más precio que podía conseguir, Castiel. Un hombre bello de pelo negro y zafiros en vez de ojos. Cuerpo más o menos trabajado y una sonrisa que le hacia perder la cordura.

Quedaban 3 días para reanudar las clases. Y hoy, 22 de Enero, era su cumpleaños. Iba a ser un gran día.

El día comenzó con la cálida luz del sol, la cual se veía reflejada en el dormitante rostro de Dean. Este somnoliento, intentaba cazar el cuerpo de su pareja entre las sabanas, pero para su sorpresa, no había nadie, se encontraba solo en la cama.

-Donde cojones se ha metido este hombre ahora? . -Dijo contra la almohada, mientras su brazo izquierdo seguía en la búsqueda del cuerpo ajeno.

Dejo caer su brazo derecho por un lado de la cama, ansiando encontrar sus zapatillas de casa. Busco palpando el frio suelo de un lado a otro.

-Genial, y ahora no encuentro ni zapatillas, ni chanclas. -Se incorporó como pudo, puso un pie en el suelo y se impulsó para levantarse. -Es un comienzo, al menos no me he caído como todos los días. -Caminando para salir de la habitación, piso un bóxer de Cas, y perdiendo el equilibrio, sus nalgas cayeron de bruces contra el suelo. -Si seré bocazas. Au, que daño me he hecho. -Masajeándose el glúteo, se levantó como pudo. Y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Al entrar, esta se encontraba ofuscada por la harina y montones de pieles de manzana.

-Joder, yo mato hoy a alguien. Que demonios a pasado aquí. Castiel! -A punto de estallar en mil pedazos debido a la escena, nadie acudió a su grito. En la mesa, Dean pudo observar un plato recubierto con papel plata, y sobre el, un Post-it. -Más vale que ponga una explicación, y buena, Oh sino se la va a cargar. -Dean hablaba por hablar, le era imposible poderse enfadar con aquella angelical figura.

Post- it: Querido Dean, FELICIDADES. Me he levantado pronto para hacerte tu tarta preferida, espero que te guste. Siento lo de la cocina, pero tenía prisa. La recogeré cuando vuelva, de todas formas, si me necesitas estoy atrás, en el cobertizo. Pero no entres, solo llama, por favor. Te quiere, Castiel.

-Si será. –Suspira. -No me puedo enfadar con él, es adorable. ¿Que estará haciendo en el cobertizo?, me mata la curiosidad. Pero prefiero comer. A ver que tal le ha salido. -Dio un pequeño tirón al papel plata, y observó, una dorada tarta, recubierta con pequeños trozos de manzana que, bailaban sobre ella.

-Dios. -La boca de Dean se ensalivó, sus ojos se llenaron de lujuria, más incluso, que cuando veía a Cas. Cogió un tenedor y un cuchillo, se sentó, y empezó a comer. La tarta era una delicia, un manjar, pensaba Dean. Bocado a bocado, trozos de ambrosia se posaban en su paladar, haciendo que este emitiera ligeros gemidos de placer.

Cuando se encontraba por la mitad de la tarta, notó, como unas manos se posaban en sus hombros.

-Puedo observar, que la tarta ha sido de tu agrado verdad. –Dijo Cas mientras se deleitaba con los gemidos de Dean. –A ver si te va gustar mas que yo.

-Eso imposible.

-Me alegro, come por favor.

-Cariño, esta cojonuda, esta eh eh. -Hasta ahí. Fue lo único que pudo decir Dean, ya que el cuerpo de Cas se inclinó lentamente hacia él, y con él, sus manos, las cuales bajaban hasta la entrada de los pantalones de Dean. Sus dedos jugaban a abrochar u desabrochar el cinturón de Dean. Después Castiel recorrió el cuello del rubio, quien gemía repetidamente, hasta llegar al rostro, allí posó un beso sobre los labios de Dean. Tras esto, se apartó.

-Qué pasa? -Pregunto Dean, con cara de cachorrito.

-Tiempo al tiempo Dean, aún queda un largo día, y dos regalos más.

-A si? –Pregunto Dean al tiempo que se levantaba, y tomaba las caderas de Castiel. -Dime, ¿Cuáles son?

-Pues son, a ver hum. Tendrás que esperar. -Le susurró entre risas, mientras posaba su mano en la cara de Dean para acariciarle. Dean esbozo entonces un gesto de niño enfadado.

-No te enfades, y recuerda, que tienes que llamar a Anna, Sam y tus padres, para que vengan a las 7:30.

-Si, tranquilo. No seas pesado, me lo llevas diciendo toda la semana.

-Precisamente, por qué te lo llevo diciendo toda la semana, y aún no lo has hecho. Hagamos una cosa, yo recogeré, y tú mientras, llamas.

-Serás mandon. –Refunfuño Castiel.

-Pero si te encanta que lo sea. -Dijo riéndose

-Depende de para que, depende de para que. -dijo mirándole fijamente. Dean se fue camino del salón para coger el teléfono, pero se paro en la puerta para girarse, y ver como el trasero de Cas quedaba apretado cuando se agachaba.

-Que rico. -Dijo lamiéndose la boca.

-Dijiste algo Dean?

-No, tranquilo. -Se quedo un momento parado viendo la escena. Cuando de repente el cuerpo de Castiel dejo de moverse, y se giró.

-Dean. -Dijo con son sonrisa pícara.

-Si?

-Deja de mirarme el culo y llama a la gente. -Dean abrió los ojos en expresión de asombro, a lo que Castiel respondió riéndose, y volviéndose a girar.

-Vale. -Dijo resignado

Dean se fue hacia el salón, donde se encontraba el teléfono. Y mientras pensaba en que Cassie, cambiaba a pasos agigantados. Llegó al teléfono, posado en la mesita de café, y empezó a marcar los contactos. Primero Anna, luego Sammy y al final sus padres. Todos aceptaron encantados. A sus padres les dijo, una cosa más: -Tengo un sorpresa para vosotros.

Las 6:00 pm, faltaba una hora para que llegaran los invitados. Dean, se encontraba echado en el sofá, posado sobre pecho de Castiel. Este, estaba mirándolo. Tenía su brazo encima del hombro de Dean, alargándolo hasta donde su mano, tocaba la cintura del rubio. Con la otra, jugaba con el pelo de Dean. Veían una serie en la televisión llamada Sobrenatural. En ella, aparecían 2 hermanos, proclamados cazadores, y un ángel. Ellos, se dedicaban a cazar toda clase de monstruos y demonios. Dean miraba con cierta lascivia al actor del ángel, se parecía mucho a su Cassie. Por otro lado, estaba uno de los cazadores que despertaba cierto interés en Castiel.

Tras acabar de ver la serie, Dean noto como Castiel se movía.

-Que pasa Cas?

-Déjame un momento, quiero ir a por una cosa.

-Claro. -Dean se incorporó, dejando levantarse a Castiel. Con paso firme rodeo el sofá, y fue hasta la salida de la casa. Pasó la puerta, y pasado un minuto, volvió. Pero esta vez, venía con una caja de tamaño medio, entre sus manos. Era una caja de cumpleaños, se apreciaba por el estridente papel, y un lazo rojo encima.

-Segundo regalo. Espero que te guste. -Dijo sonriendo.

-Seguro que si. A ver a ver, déjame. -Dean le quito el regalo, y empezó a desenvolverlo con ansia. Cuando acabó de desarmar el papel, se descubrió un pequeñito impala, muy retocado y brillante.

-Lo he hecho yo… ¿Te gusta? -Dijo con voz asustadiza, y pegándose a Dean.

-Me encanta, muchas gracias guapo. -Dijo acariciándole la mejilla, y acercándose.

Poco a poco los cuerpos se iban encontrando más próximos. Dean puso las manos, en el cuello Castiel, y fue cerrando. Los rostros se acercaron acabando en un beso. Después se separaron un poco. Se miraron, y como un león sobre su presa, Cas se abalanzó sobre Dean. Sus bocas luchaban encarnizadamente, la manos recorrían todos los rincones del cuerpo, y la ropa, empezó a sobrar. Entre besos y tocamientos, la ropa voló por todo el salón, se quedaron ambos con sus respectivos boxers. Dean aburrido de estar abajo, se agarró a Cas y tiro de él, cambiando las tornas. El arriba y Cas debajo.

Dean le besó, y después, lamió su cuello. -Deeeean. -Gimió, arqueando todo su cuerpo. Con lo que Dean aprovecho, para quitarle la única prenda que le quedaba.

-Me toca agradecer tu regalo. -Dean beso a Cas, poco a poco fue bajando, primero el cuello, luego el torso, donde hizo una pequeña parada para jugar con uno de los pezones de Castiel .El angelito de pelo negro, gemía como si no hubiera fin. Dean continuó su trayecto, tocando con sus labios, cada uno de los perfectamente definidos abdominales de su pareja.

Por fin llegó a su objetivo, la gran erección de Castiel, que palpaba nariz. Así qué, con una mano, jalo la virilidad del contrario, y con su boca la empezó a recorrer. Una succión seguida de una carícia, una y otra vez.

-De…Dean, Dean. -Le hacía gemir.

Dean sentía como el cuerpo de Cas se preparaba para el final. Entonces el preciado sonido, el orgasmo de Castiel, se produjo.

-Dean, Dean, Dean, joder! –Como si de un mundo de placer se tratara, Castiel explotó un perfecto alarido de placer.

-Dean cariño, estamos aquí! –Dean se estremeció, pudo distinguir perfectamente la voz de su madre. Ágil, se incorporó, asomando la cabeza por encima del sofá, distinguiendo 4 figuras. Su madre, su padre y sus dos amigos, Anna y Sammy. Segundos después, se incorporó Castiel.

-OH, OH. Fue lo único que Dean supo decir.


	2. 2:My Yerno

**Saludos: **Que tal, como va. Espero que bien. Siento haber tardado tanto pero me ponía a escribir y no salía nada, hasta hoy claro. Gracias al review, y espero más. Por favor. Bueno y hasta aquí, espero que os guste, aloha!

**CAPITULO 2: MI YERNO (AMOR DE UNA FAMILIA)**

-OH, OH.- Fue lo único que Dean supo decir.

La cara de los visitantes fue de infarto. Ojos y bocas abiertos en su máximo exponente, al igual que la pareja que se encontraba en el sofá. Silencio entre los 6, bastante incómodo, y en el que volaban las miradas perdidas, hasta que:

-Menuda pillada!, esta, es de las que hay que grabar y colgar en you tube -Gritó Anna riéndose.

-Muero, muero, en serio muero aquí mismo. -Decía Sam, uniéndose a la risa de Anna. Ambos se agarraban entre risas, para no caerse. Mientras, Dean los miraba como si los fuera a matar.

-No sean malos. -Dijo el padre Dean, quien estaba aguantando la risa, como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-No se suponía que veníais a las 7:30? -Pregunto Dean ruborizado, y con cierta descoordinación.

-Cariño, son las 7:35. -Dijo su madre algo atónita. -¿Dean, hijo, que tienes en la boca, es como un líquido blanco? -Tras decir esto, Dean se dio cuenta de lo que se refería su madre, y se limpió con lo primero que encontró. Tanto él, como Castiel, no cabían es su vergüenza. Su piel estaba ruborizada y caliente, y con sus manos se tocaban sendas nucas.

-Digamos, cariño, que eso ocurre cuando…bueno…

-Déjalo papa. -Le interrumpió. -Mama eso es lo que pasa cuando un hombre llega… al placer…puro.

-Vamos, que sea corrido! -Saltó Anna muerta de risa.

-Anna! -Gritaron tanto Dean como su padre, al oír la salida de la pelirroja.

En ese momento Castiel se levantó, puso una manta entre sus piernas tapándose lo necesario, y con la mirada gacha, se dirigió hacia las habitaciones; pero antes de pasar la puerta se paró y se giró:

-Un placer conocerles. -Dijo en bajito, colorado y con la mirada posada en el suelo.

-Cas!

-Dean, no! -Dijo cortando al rubio. Luego se giró y siguió andando hasta la habitación de Dean, donde entró cerrando la puerta a su paso.

-Joder, ya la hemos liado otra vez. -Dijo Dean suspirando, mientras miraba al par que hace unos segundos estaba riéndose.

-Dean tranquilo, ya vamos yo y Sammy, tu ponte algo anda. -Anna cogió a Sammy de la mano y fueron a la habitación de Dean evitando la mirada asesina de este.

…..

Poniéndose algo de la ropa que encontró esparcida por la casa, Dean subió la mirada para hablar con sus padres. Quienes le miraban algo confundidos.

-Dean, hijo, si esta era la sorpresa que nos habías dicho te la podías haber ahorrado. -Dijo su padre sonriendo.

-Papa! -Grito Dean, mirándole con rabia.

-Venga John no seas malo con el chico, también nosotros hemos entrado sin llamar.

-Y por qué cojones habéis entrado sin llamar! -Clamó Dean.

-Es boca jovencito. -Le reprendió su madre.

-Ufffff… Esto no está bien, nada bien. -Dijo Dean poniéndose la mano en la cara y dando vueltas en círculo. -Con lo que me había costado, como demonios lo saco de ahí ahora. Dean se echaba ambas manos a la cabeza

-Que ocurre hijo?

-El chico que ha entrado en la habitación… con el que estaba…no va a salir de ahí en días.

-Y desde cuando te importa a ti tanto un ligue? -El padre parecía asombrado, pues sabía, que su hijo saltaba de flor en flor, a exentas del sexo y opinión de la persona con la que se acostaba.

-Veréis, no es un ligue, la sorpresa…era bueno…él. Es mi pareja.

-Pareja, ¿pareja? -Sus padres se asombraban por segundos.

-Si papa, de las de verdad, como cuando estuve con Anna o… incluso más fuerte. -Lo último sorprendió a los padres. Ambos recordaban como la relación fue muy intensa, y la ruptura bastante mala. Pensaban, desde entonces, que su hijo no volvería a tener una relación solida

-Pobre, y ahora estará muerto de vergüenza. Vamos John, a ver si podemos hacer algo. -En el tono de la madre, se podía apreciar un real preocupación.

…

-Cas, Cas, ¡sal de una vez joder! -Decía Sammy contra la puerta.

-Cassie, lo siento no quise reírme, pero era inevitable. No es para tanto los padres de Dean son muy buenos. Abre venga. -Seguía Anna

-Me dejáis a mí, por favor. -Dijo Mary, la madre de Dean mientras abría la puerta.

-Si claro. -La pareja le permitió el paso, esperando que sacara de allí a Castiel. Ella cerró la puerta para evitar a los intrusos.

La habitación estaba oscura, pequeñas rendijas de luz se filtraban por la persiana dejando hilos luminosos en la oscuridad. A la izquierda, en la cama se encontraba Castiel, con un pantalón azul únicamente. Sentado y apoyado en el reposacabezas, sus piernas formaban triángulos, y entre ellas, se albergaba su cabeza, gacha de la vergüenza, que había producido la situación de minutos atrás.

-Quien está ahí? Anna, Sammy, Dean? Os he dicho que me dejéis en paz.

-No. Soy la madre de Dean, María o Mary para los amigos y familia. -Castiel alzo la mirada, viendo como el rostro tierno de la madre de Dean se acercaba hasta él.

-Que hace aquí? Conmigo, después de…

-Quería conocer a mi yerno. -Dijo sonriendo.

-Tu yerno? -La cabeza de Castiel se irguió, sus ojos empezaron a esputar lágrimas al oír aquello.

-Claro, eres el novio de mi hijo, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué conocerme, después de lo de antes?

-Por qué? Fácil cariño. -La última palabra asombro a Cas. -Si haces feliz a mi Dean, nos haces feliz a los demás.-Dijo mientras acariciaba la nuca del novio de su hijo. -Además, me encantan los nuevos miembros en la familia, sobre todo si son tan vergonzosos. -Con estas palabras, Mary consiguió arrancar una sonrisa del rostro de Castiel. -Además hemos pillado a Dean en situaciones aún más embarazosas.

-Los ojos de Castiel se abrieron. -¿Mas?

-Sí, más. -Mary y Castiel se giraron al oír la voz. Desde la esquina del pasillito de la habitación se percibían 4 cabezas. Empezando por abajo estaba el chico de la conversación, encima su padre y al final Sam y Anna. La voz procedía de la pelirroja. –Nos pillaron un día, haciendo una postura del Kamasutra y no era de las fáciles precisamente.

-Y otra vez. -Interrumpió John. -Con un chico, y bueno digamos que Dean, no tenía el papel activo.

-Papa! -Le exclamó Dean, con cara de recriminación.

-Jajajaja. -Castiel se rió. -Vale, voy.

-Manos mal, que son ya las ocho, y tengo…-Dijo Sammy, pero se vio interrumpido por Castiel.

-Mierda, el pollo! -El rostro de Castiel cambio a terror, botó de la cama provocando el asombro de los otros cinco, y salió corriendo hacía la cocina. Los demás se miraron con cara de asombro, preguntándose qué pasaba con el pollo.

…..

Unos segundos pasaron hasta que oyeron un golpe. -Ai! -Escucharon un pequeño grito de dolor proveniente de Cas. Dean se preocupó. Apresurado fue a buscar a Castiel. Cuando llego vió a Castiel en el suelo, con la mano en el culo.

-Angelito, que te ha pasado? -Dean lo cogió de la espalda y poniéndose debajo de él, lo levantó.

-Dean. -Susurró algo atontado por el golpe.

-Que pasa cariño?

-Castiel se apoyó en el aparador, y miro a Dean a los ojos: -El pollo…se quema.

-Joder, ahora entiendo las prisas, voy. -Dean corrió a la cocina, cuando llegó abrió el horno dejando escapar un pequeña humareda. -OH, OH. Creo que la hemos cagado.

-Qué tal está el pollo, Dean? -Pregunto Castiel, que se encontraba apoyado en John.

-Se ha quemado. -Dijo Dean con cara de cachorrito para que Castiel se lo tomara a bien.

Apartándose de Jonh, Castiel cogió un par de trapos con los que sacó el pollo. Lo dejo en la mesa, y dio un beso a Dean. -Cariño, espera un poco antes de emitir un juicio. –El rubio aqueó la ceja, no entendía nada. Que juicio ni que ocho cuartos, después de la humareda que había salido estaba claro cómo estaba la comida.

-Mira. -Castiel cogió un plato de uno de los armaritos, puso el pollo encima y desenvolvió el papel de aluminio que lo rodeaba, dejando caer un pollo dorado con exquisita salsa.

-Ves. Cas lo miro sonriente observando la incredulidad de Dean

-En…Entonces, el humo ¿de dónde venía?. Pregunto asombrado.

-Si, se ha quemado la comida, pero las patatas. -Dijo riéndose, mientras se frotaba la nuca.

-Tengo un ángel cocinero, que bien. -Se le pego a la espalda, y estirando sus manos alrededor de del abdomen lo abrazó. Luego posó su cuello encima del hombro de Castiel. Desde atrás, los miraban los 4 visitantes, encandilados por la atmosfera de amor.

-Creo que esta pareja va a ser la definitiva, Jon -Susurró Mary

-Yo también lo creo. -Corroboró Anna.

…..

Tras todo, la cena fue de cine. Se sentaron y los padres de Dean empezaron un amistoso interrogatorio. Que conllevo ciertas llamadas de atención por parte de Dean, y algunas caras de impresión por parte de Castiel. Tras acabar la cena, todos se despidieron, quedando solos Cas y Dean.

Dean le cogió de las caderas, y empezó a besarle el cuello. Esto provoco la risa del otro, quien se dejó poseer. El rubio siguió, llegó hasta la oreja y empezó a mordisquearle cuidadosamente. En ese momento le susurro: -Ves como no era para tanto. -Castiel cambió de posición, girándose hacia Dean, lo miro con delicadeza mientras se acercaba para darle un beso.

Las manos de Dean bajaron hasta el trasero de Cas, con la derecha apretó uno de los glúteos provocando que Castiel subiera una de sus piernas y la pasara, rodeando, por detrás de él. Este lo llevo contra la pared, separó la cabeza para mirar la cara de placer que su compañero ostentaba tras el golpe.

Con los dientes, empezó a quitarle los botones de la camisa, rompiéndola y dejando el torso de Cas al descubierto. Volvió a besarle, y llevo una mano hacia uno de los pectorales de Cas, empezó a masajearle. Pronto sus besos tornaron hacia abajo. Su nariz acariciaba cada musculo de Castiel, hasta llegar al pectoral. Con sus labios rodeo un pezón, tiro de él haciendo que Cassy gimiera.

En una de las succiones en el pectoral, Dean arqueo la espalada y subió ágilmente. Cas quedó en el aire tras el golpe, con lo que aprovecho Dean, para poner las piernas ajenas alrededor de las suyas y cogerlo a horcajadas.

-Me he hartado de tanto preliminar. -Susurro Dean a la par que le lamia la oreja.

Lo llevo al sofá, donde lo tiró. Castiel lo miro, sus ojos rebosaban lascivia. Dean se quitó la camisa despacio, aumentando así el bulto que Cas tenía bajo sus pantalones. Este bajo la mano, empezando a masajearse superficialmente la bragueta. Dean miro el gesto, mordiéndose el labio. Entonces Cas jalo sus manos, y tiro bruscamente de él, el rubio cayó encima de su pareja. La cara de placer que Castiel ostentaba, rompía sus esquemas, así que le bajo los pantalones para empezar a acariciar la tremenda erección. Masajeaba el glande y bajaba, una y otra vez.

-Dean, Dean, Dean. –Jadeaba Castiel, insaciable del placer que estaba recibiendo. Cuando Dean oyó tanta repetición seguida de jadeos, sonrió. Bajó rápidamente arañando el pecho de Castiel en el proceso. Llego hasta su entrepierna y empezó a jugar con su nariz y la virilidad de Castiel, cuando noto que este se tranquilizaba, empezó. Lamió desde los testículos hasta el glande. El cuerpo de Castiel se erizó. Subía y bajaba, lamida tras lamida Cas empezó a jadear de nuevo. Llegaba el punto culmen, así que agarro la erección de Cas, y la introdujo hasta su campanilla. Salía y volvia a entra. Lamida tras lamida, succión tras succión el cuerpo de Cas llegaba al momento de la explosión, su cuerpo se tambaleó…

-Dean, Deeeeeeeeean. – Castiel no pudo más, su cuerpo se arqueo y estalló en un orgasmo de sonidos de placer. Se quedó temblando, Dean se apoyó en él, y lo beso despacio.

Cas aparto su boca y le arrimo el oído para susurrarle, ahora te toca a ti. Jaló las caderas de Dean, para dejarlo debajo. Puso sus manos en el borde del pantalón del contrario, cuando este se dio cuenta subió su cuerpo para dejar paso a la acción de Cas. Este último, cogió uno de los dedos de Dean, y empezó a lamerlo, uno tras otro se iban mojando.

El rubio apretó con su otra mano el hombro de Cas para que bajara, y le pudiera besar, con la otra mano, la húmeda, recorrió el glúteo izquierdo de Cas hasta llegar a la baja entrada. Introdujo el mayor de los dedos dentro, el cuerpo del angelito se arqueo mirando al cielo.

-Dios Dean, sigue, no te hagas de rogar.

-Espera, tranquilo, tenemos tooooooda la noche. -Dean empezó a hacer círculos, seguidos por otros más con otros dedos. Entonces Dean lo giró, quedado en las posiciones iniciales.

-Dean, por favor. – El mencionado sonrió con picardía y… se introdujo golpeado a la primera la próstata de Castiel, quien emitió un ronco sonido placer y dolor. Desde abajo, Cas cogió las caderas de Dean, y empezó a moverlo dentro de el.

Dean le cogió las manos y las llevo por encima de él y empezó a formar pequeñas eses con su cadera. Dean le besaba a la vez el cuello, haciendo que perdiera el poco sentido que le quedaba. Entonces paró. Cuando Cas abrió los ojos para mirarle, el rubio arremetió haciéndole gemir bruscamente. Los brazos de Cas, no podían más, se tuvo que agarrar a lo primero que encontró, la espalda de Dean. Empezó a arañarle, sus manos se clavaban en la espalda Dean, haciendo que este aumentara las fuerzas de las embestidas. Golpeó pronunciadamente, el punto de placer, del interior de Castiel, que no daba para más. A punto ambos, Dean dio una última estocada con todas sus fuerzas. El sonido más placentero para ambos oídos, se produjo.

Al acabar, Dean se desplomo sobre el cuerpo contrario, también jadeante.

…..

Cuando se repusieron, decidieron quedarse en el sofá. Al igual que otras veces, Cas uso el torso de Dean como almohada. Se abrazaron y cerraron los ojos.

-Cas, me tienes que presentar a tu familia

-Tendremos que hablar de ellos mañana, ahora durmamos. Estoy muy cansado.

-Vale, buenas noches Cassy, te quiero.- Dijo, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Yo también te quiero, buenas noches De. –Cas se durmió sin acabar siquiera la frase, acurrucándose al cuerpo de su amado.

Dean se preguntaba cómo sería la familia de Cas. Recuerda, que el día de las maquetas, Cas le habló de que su familia era muy religiosa. Quizás era, por lo que nunca hablaba de su familia.


End file.
